


Frozen Memories

by UnknownUnseenUnheard



Series: The Infinite World [11]
Category: Frozen (2013), Kingdom Hearts, Once Upon a Time (TV), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:52:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUnseenUnheard/pseuds/UnknownUnseenUnheard
Summary: Sora is determined to bring Roxas back, no matter the cost. Roxas deserves to exist, just as much as Sora does. He deserves to be his own person, and Sora, more than anything, wants to make that happen. So, he turns to Merlin. If memory magic killed him then maybe it can also bring him back, and maybe that strange dark haired girl too





	1. Determination

A/N: Meh

Published: 01/09/2018

Warnings: DDD Spoilers

* * *

** Chapter 1 **

**Determination**

Roxas.

He deserved to live. He deserved to live and laugh and be happy. He deserved to exist and smile and be. Roxas deserved to just be, deserved to have a chance at life, and Sora was determined to make that happen.

"It has to be you. This is why it has to be you, Sora."

That's what Roxas had said. Sora remembered it well. The words, ringing in his head even after that whole debacle with the Organization and Xehanort's master plan to turn Sora into Soranort.

But, he was wrong. Roxas was wrong, because Roxas deserved to exist just as much as Sora did, and Sora was determined to make that happen. He was determined to give Roxas the chance he deserved, the chance to exist.

Sora had realized something was wrong as he had fought against more and more of the Organization. Maybe it was the look in their eyes, that shining emotion, but Sora couldn't bring himself to believe that they had no hearts. Not from the beginning, no matter what Master Yensid had said.

Master Yensid had been wrong. So, so wrong.

Demyx, his eyes flattening with anguish as someone he trusted and believed in and considered a friend cut him down.

Xaldin, and the way he manipulated beast in such a way that one lacking a heart, one lacking feeling, could never do, because how can one do such a thing when not understanding how the heart works to begin with?

Axel, desperate. Desperate to get his best friend back, desperate to get what was taken from him. Desperate to feel again, because that's what Roxas was to him.

Xigbar, who took an unholy flee in messing Sora just for giggles.

Saix, wild and crazed and full of so much rage.

Xemnas, drowned in his own darkness, because the only thing he could really remember and feel was pain.

Sora never once truly believed that Nobodies couldn't feel. And, he had been right! They could feel. They could smile and cry, be happy and sad. You don't do that unless you have a heart. It just doesn't happen.

And, Roxas was still here. In the back of Sora's head, in his soul, wandering about. Roxas was here. Roxas was with him. Roxas, and the other girl. Sora didn't know who the dark haired girl was, but he knew she was important to, whoever she was.

Maybe Sora shouldn't be doing this. Maybe this was a bad idea. Scratch that, this was a terrible idea. It was a horrendous one. The last time Sora had tried something even remotely similar, he had almost walked out of it with elf like ears, glowing yellow eyes, silver hair, and a deranged obsession with X-Blades.

Still, he had to try.

He had to try, for Roxas.

They could both exist. Sora realized that. They had before, hadn't they? Sure, Sora had to literally die and come back to life last time to make it happen, but they had both existed simultaneously. Sora wasn't about to try and recreate those events either. Even he wasn't that crazy. What Kairi had done was nothing short of a miracle, but a repeated incident might outright delete Sora's existence.

No. Sora had another car more logical plan. Well, logical as far as he was concerned.

Merlin, much like many other men with long, scratchy beards, was currently stroking his fingers through it to his heart's content.

"Yes, yes. It could work. Definitely. Memory magic did erase the pair of them. In theory, it can also restore them!" Merlin exclaimed, all the while continuing to stroke his beard as his eyes glistened with the interest of a man who had gone through all of his puzzles and had suddenly found a new one.

"Yes!" Sora fist pumped. Then, he blinked several times as the words finished registering, fist still raised high in the air. "Wait. Both?"

"Yes, yes. Roxas, and that charming girl. Xion, I think she said her name was." Merlin stayed with a thoughtful tilt of his head, not noticing the way Sora was gaping at him like a fish out of water. "I must admit, I did have trouble remembering her at first, but that is why I keep this thing around!"

With that statement, Merlin stood and stepped forth. Opening a cabinet, he pulled a stone basin from out of it. Turning around and setting it in front of Sora, the old man smirked victoriously. Why was beyond Sora. The bowl looked like it contained soggy cereal that had been alone for so long the actual cereal had disintegrated in the milk.

"Hm. I suppose I should look for the smaller more portable one I had lying around. You could use it for your quest, my boy. At my age, a tool like this is near invaluable." Merlin said.

"What is it?" Sora asked, staring straight into the milky substance of the basin. White and silver, swirling around endlessly. And, now that he was focusing on it, Sora could see different bits and pieces of images rolling around in there as well.

"This, my boy, is a Pensive. A device made for viewing and storing memories." Merlin revealed.

Sora gazed in, suddenly mesmerized.

"Wow. Cool. Wait… So, you remember that girl Xion because of this thing?" Sora questioned.

Merlin nodded.

"It's also how I remembered you as well when everyone else began to forget. That year was an odd one, I can admit." Merlin again gazed off into the sky, reminiscence in his tone.

Sora's excitement grew.

"So, this can help me restore Roxas!"

"Ah, no. Alas, it is not that powerful."

Sora slumped in his seat, a miniature rain cloud forming above his head as the aforementioned excitement drained right out of him.

"That's not to say that it won't help!" Merlin added in, causing the brunette to perk slightly. "However, alone, it won't be enough." Merlin said.

Sora slumped again.

"Then, what will?"

Merlin said nothing for several moments. Then, without a word, a lightbulb seemed to go off in the wizards head as he turned, plucking a vial from his cabinet.

"I confess, Sora, that memory magic is not my forte. However, I do know of a group that specialize in it. A group that can aid you in your quest!"

Sora's excitement made a rapid comeback.

Merlin dipped the contents of the vial into the pensive. The colors and images swirled around until a strange tiny creature that looked like it was made together from glued together rocks appeared. And not normal rocks either. More like a kindergarteners art project if Sora was being honest.

Sora blinked.

"What is that?"

"That, young man," Merlin said, "is a Rock Troll. If anyone can assist you on your endeavor, it's them."


	2. Crash Landing

A/N: So, question: Should I set this during the Frozen movie or after it?

Published: 2/13/2018

Warnings: None

* * *

** Chapter 2 **

**Crash Landings**

Sora supposed that running off on his own like this was not something that would be approved. Actually, scratch that, it was one of many terrible ideas in a long line of terrible ideas. As far as bad ideas went, Sora was really going for it now a days.

Delving deeper and deeper into an illusion, even when he had realized it was a trap, was on the top of the list. Sora remembered Riku's voice, screaming at him, in the back of his head. Urging him to stop, urging him to come back. Sora hadn't listened. Sora hadn't wanted to listen.

Not when his heart ached the way it did. Not when something in him kept urging him to move on, kept urging him forward. Sora had always been one to follow his heart, so that's exactly what he'd done.

And, that was what he was doing now.

Stealing the Gummi Ship had been way too easy. Then again, Sora did have a keyblade. There was literally no lock or seal in the entire universe that could keep him out if he really wanted to get truly wanted, there was nothing that could stop him from getting his prize.

Several years earlier, a younger Sora stared at a shut door in Traverse Town, Donald and Goofy at his side. Sora had titled his head at said door before looking back at his companions. Ignoring the literary giant key capable of shattering any seal in existence that he had been holding in his hands, Sora had said two simple words. "It's locked."

Surprisingly, he did not get a facepalm out of the pair of them, as they merely nodded in acknowledgement of the words. Sora, at the very least, was content that his companions had been as oblivious as he was back then.

Back in the present, Sora looked around. Hm. Sure, he'd flown this thing before on his own just fine, but there was no Chip and Dale this time around to get everything started, like usual. A ship without a crew. The Gummi ship wasn't tiny either. The thing was massive, the size of a three story building. Sora looked around. Hm. He supposed he could just ignore all prep and just take off, but nah. For all he knew, that would result in a giant Sora splat.

…

Whatever. He'd wing it.

What's the worst that could possibly happen?

* * *

Crash landing was on Sora's top list of things he never wanted to repeat again. This was the second time, too! This time, though, he did not, in fact, crash through some rather fall breaking leaves and land in a tree house. Instead, he smashed right onto a snowy mountain, and rolled.

…

Sora spluttered around him, the Gummi Ship laid in tatters. Normally, Sora would be more concerned as to the possible effects this would have on the environment, but right now, he didn't particularly care. Or, rather, the nature of the Gummi Ship made him noot care. These things were practically made out of weird little lego like blocks, and it was a wonder it actually flew, not to mention protect people from the void of space..

Sora looked around. Hm. What an interesting world.

Mountains covered in snow as far as the eye could see, and endless expanse of white. So white that it was blinding. Well, this wasn't going as expected so far. No surprise. Since when did things go according to plan? If things were that simple, that whole exam thing wouldn't have gotten anywhere near as messy as it had.

"Wasn't this place suppose to be all nice and sunny? Huh. Guess Merlin was wrong." Sora muttered to himself, shaking off snow as a shiver ran down his spine. This was hardly the first time he'd been to a cold world, but, usually, he had Donald with him, and donald was pretty good at the whole warming charm thing. Sora himself, sadly, didn't know how to cast it properly and swore to himself that he would get the duck to teach him the next time he saw him.

Hm.

Time to start exploring, Sora decided.

* * *

"What do yah mean, the Gummi Ship is missing!"

Security here was an excuse, Donald decided. It was a complete and utter excuse, and it totally offended the royal court mage. How could this happen? How could someone steal the Gummi Ship right from underneath their nose without anyone noticing? Didn't Chip and Dale practically like in that thing, 24/7?

"Sorry boss!"

"We don't know how it happened!"

"But, the camera's must've caught somethin!"

Donald felt himself twitch some more. The implication of the words were as clear as day, and instead of sating his fury, they only proved to fan the flames even higher.

"Then why haven't you checked them already!"

"Ooooh, right. Forgot to do that. Hehe."

Donald resisted the urge to cast Fira. Burning subordinates was not approved of unless you were a villain, and Donald was very much not a villain. Just a good guy with wild temper problems. Chip and Dale rushed off, no doubt to find the camera records as Donald face palmed.

Things were a mess.

Preparations were already underway. Xehanort had all but declared war, and he was making true to the threat. Heartless had been gathering around so many worlds, and, in response, they'd been collecting Gummi Parts like no tomorrow. They needed a literal fleet to combat the Heartless fleet, which Donald supposed they should have probably done from the beginning, but they hadn't.

He could clearly remember how anything they tried to get to a world, they had to shatter through whatever blockade the Heartless invading the world had built first.

Where were the Heartless getting the idea to make these blockades, anyways?

Elsewhere, Heartless crawled all over the ancient Star Forge, making use of the weapon's ability to literally create an endless spawn of space ships and machines from solar energy.

"What?"

"This can't be!"

"A glamour, maybe?"

Donald snarled.

"What's taking the two of you so long!" the mage snapped as he made his way towards the security room. Chip and Dale were muttering back and forth, ignoring Donald, which, of course, only annoyed him more. What really shocked Donald, though, wasn't that. No. What shocked him was the image on the camera had captured.

Donald barely noticed his staff hitting the floor.

There, on the screen, stood Sora, glancing around nervously as he forced the door open with his Keyblade before striding towards the Gummi Ship.

Sora had stolen their ship?

Donald could only gape.

What in the world was Sora thinking! Why would he steal the ship? Donald could see no logical reason. If Sora needed the ship, he could have just asked. He could have just asked and, of course, they would have helped him, because that's what friends did.

But, they would have also had questions.

Sora was going somewhere, and he didn't want them to know.

Donald growled.

But why wouldn't Sora want them to know? Why would Sora hide what he was doing from them? What could be the possible purpose behi-

A cold realization started pouring in Donald's heart.

A terrible idea, but not one Donald could rule out. They had assumed they were safe, they had assumed that Sora had been fine, but… What if they had been wrong? What if Riku hadn't been quick enough?

What if this was Xehanort's will that Sora was unknowingly doing?

That Gummi Ship did contain a multitude of secrets, after all. Literal star charts to all the worlds they had visited, blueprints for dozens of ships, records of all kinds. That ship was a literal goldmine of information, second only to Jiminy's Journal, and, if Xehanort got his hands on it…

Donald screamed.

"ARGHH! Sora, you big palooka!"


	3. The Sky and the Sprite

A/N: Okay, so this is going to be officially set after the movie. This one gives me a lot of writer's block, for whatever reason

I'll be pulling a few elements in from other fandoms. Both are made pretty obvious, one more than the other.

Question: Is anyone keeping up with the last season of Once Upon a Time? I know I'm not

Published: 4/12/2018

Warnings: None

* * *

 

**Chapter 3**

**The Sky and The Sprite**

Elsa sighed. Things had been rather chaotic after that whole mess with Hans. Even now, after everything had been said and done, things were still a mess. Coming out to the whole Kingdom had been the most divisive moment of her life, and the fallback was still being felt, more than Elsa could have ever imagined.

She'd literally brought an eternal winter, Jadis style. On the bright side, Elsa was not, in fact, like the White Witch she was currently being compared to so she had reversed it the second she figured out how.

Even now, though, things hadn't exactly… Settled as Elsa would have liked. True, she's ended the Eternal Winter, but Elsa herself had been the cause of it. There was no denying what she was.

Elsa, of Arendelle, the Winter Queen.

She's caused a land vibrant and green to turn into sickly white and dead. True, the children had been thrilled that they got to play in the snow and she had reversed it rather quickly, but the effects on the land had been… Brutal.

Elsa sighed, setting down a report and rubbing at her throbbing head with the tips of her fingers.

They'd lost so many crops. It was a good thing Arendelle mostly imported their food supplies, otherwise they would starve. As it was, Elsa had no doubt that there'd be children going hungry in the next few months. Perhaps she should open the palace and allow some of them in to eat?

Would their parents even allow it?

True, Elsa was their Queen, but that didn't keep her people from fearing her.

Not all of them, of course, but it was impossible not to have stragglers running around, cursing her name and her existence and blah blah. It was really quiet irksome.

It wasn't surprising either. Elsa's power was out of this world. Literally. True, magic wasn't such a obscure concept that no one had ever heard of it. Magic was well known, and it had been for a while now.

But, magic like hers?

Elsa's power was instinctive. It flowed through her blood in a way that was different from the norm. Elsa had never once in her life trained to gain these powers, had never practiced the dark arts, had never sought them out.

The power had been born in her, plain and simple. The how was beyond her, but that was the reality.

Elsa wasn't normal. Her gifts were not normal. Elsa had accepted that. She really had.

Letting go of all the anguish in her heart had been such a relief. Shattering the chains around her heart had been the most liberating feeling of her entire life. It would have been perfect, if not for the afterfall.

Ah. Whatever. Elsa could deal. She had her sister now on her side, and she had people that cared for her. Elsa could manage. Now, all she had to do was balance this budget and-

"Elsa, Elsa, Elsa!" Elsa's door was slammed open by a whirling tirade known as Anna.

Normally, Elsa would be annoyed by this. True, Elsa loved her sister with all her heart, but she was busy running a kingdom, a concept Anna didn't seem to get.

Right now, though, Anna was just the thing Elsa needed. She could use a distraction from all this stress, and her sister always good at that. (Except when she was attempting to marry random men that she'd known for less than an hour. Who does that?)

(... Too many Disney characters to list sneezed)

Well, now that Elsa wasn't attempting to hide her very existence from the world she was.

"Anna. Did you bring chocolate?" Elsa greeted, because chocolate always made things better and it was the best thing in the world.

Except when her sister's face wasn't lit with the usual excited air Elsa had come to associate with it and was instead lit with unmasked fear.

Elsa felt dread pool in her stomach.

Then, Anna proceeded to betray Elsa as, instead of helping with her ever growing stress, she added right to it.

"Elsa, a meteor fell from the sky! It just came barreling down! And then, and then, something crawled out of it! It's an alien! They say it's an alien, Elsa!"

* * *

 

Jack Frost let his gaze fall over Arendelle. It had bend decades since he had visited this place. Since a prayer, of all things, had brought him here.

Jack had been born from hopes and dreams. Once, he had been a human boy. Alive and living and with a family.

That had been before he was chosen. Chosen, by the Man in the Moon.

That had been so long ago, on a world far different from this one.

He'd explored and seen so much. He'd gazed upon different worlds, different lands, scattered across the multiverse. But, Arendelle would always hold a special place in the Winter Sprite's heart.

It would hold a special place in his heart, because this world held two special people, two very special people. Like Jack, they'd been born with powers like his, powers over the elements and the cold. Unlike Jack, neither of them had had to to die for them.

One of them was now gone, and Jack wasn't even sure for how long. He'd been away for so long, only to come back and find that even the very memory of his friend had been erased, stripped away as if she had never been at all.

Jack had failed her. He knew that now. He knew, because only he could remember, so what did that mean for the rest? Jack didn't know what happened to Ingrid, but he did know that she was lost.

When he'd learned, he'd left. What reason would he have to stay in a world that had forgotten something so important? Even Ingrid's sister remembered nothing of her, as if she never was.

But, then he felt it.

That familiar pulse. It echoed, across time and space. A link, binding him, pulling him back across the cosmos.

A magic familiar. Familiar, but different. This was not Ingrid. It had… It had a different feel to it. More jagged, more compact, in comparison to the snow like feel of Ingrid's power. Similar, but different.

Similar enough to draw him back here, after all these decades.

"Hey!" a voice called out.

Jack ignored it. He doubted it was meant for him. Few could see him, few could perceive him. Only those that believed, truly and really believed in him, in Jack Frost, could see him.

Jack narrowed his eyes, gazing out towards Arendelle. There was… Something in the air. An echo. A certain darkness, hovering about he place. Grip tightening on his staff, Jack wondered if Pitch had been here.

That one caused chaos wherever he walked.

"Hey, don't ignore me!"

Then, to Jack's shock and surprise, a hand latched onto his shoulder, spinning him around. Jack stared, wide eyed and mouth opened in surprise, as a short brunette with the bluest eyes he had ever seen stared right at him.

And… That hair. Jack was sure it could be labeled as a lethal weapon. Those spikes could kill.

"You can see me?" Jack gasped.

It had been so long since a human could see him. So long since Jamie. So long since Ingrid. So, so long.

The boy frowned at him.

"What do you mean? Of course I can see you!"

Jack spluttered.

"Er. Most people can't. They're gaze just… Slides past me." Jack responded.

This kid was human, right? He didn't feel like a Sprite. He looked solid and real, but then again, so did Jack. Other than Jack's literally in the negative body temperature, he looked perfectly ordinary.

The boy pulled back a little, a sad expression on his face.

"Huh? Why would they do that? People are weird. Anyways, I'm Sora! What's your name?" Sora said, extending a hand.

Jack eyed the hand several times before his gaze locked back with Sora's. honest, earnest. This kid felt… Like the skies. The name fit, Jack decided. It really did.

"Jack. Jack Frost." Jack said, shaking the offered hand.

The kid blinked, looking down at Jack's hand, no doubt feeling the chilling cold from it. Jack attempted to pull back, but Sora held firm. Sora looked back up at him, and grinned.

More than grinned. The kid looked like he was resisting the urge to jump up and down in excitement.

"Cool! I so knew you were real! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! Riku didn't believe me, but ha! You are real! Just like Santa was! Riku didn't believe me about that either, but I was right so ha!"

Sora then proceeded to surrender himself to his urges and actually did a ridiculous happy dance that had Jack grinning right alongside him.


	4. A Good Boy

A/N: Ha! Frozen is in KH III. It will be set during the movie, unlike this.

I wonder if Sora's there for the same reason he is in this story? I mean, it's already been shown that string Roxas back is one of his goals, so...

Did anyone else notice Larxene mention Elsa(or she, is the word she used) might be one of the seven lights?

Well then…

Published: 6/11/2018

Warnings: Spoiler for a certain trailer every single fucking one of you has already watched :p

* * *

** Chapter 4 **

**A Good Boy**

Standing atop a hill overlooking a complete and utter smoldering wreckage, a blond woman felt like cackling.

Larxene had never been one to deny her baser urges, so that was exactly what she did. Oh! This was great! This was wonderful!

Ah, good Sora. Always such a wonderful puppet!

Larxene produced a special enhanced cell phone. Moogles. Ask them to make it, and they will, regardless of the side you're on. That's capitalism in a nutshell. Makes the world spin.

Her ally picked up on the fourth ring.

"Hello? Larxene? I thought I told you to use this number for emergencies only. What in earth could the Ice Queen have done to warrant a call?" Saix's annoying baritone echoed from the speaker.

"Oh, Isa, Isa, Isa. You have no idea. You just won't believe who's wandering out here, all alone in the cold! And what a wonderful present he left for us too!"

Larxene looked up. Perched atop a hill, it gave her a perfect view. A perfect view of a shattered spacecraft, its pieces embedded all over the snow, and a single solitary trail of footsteps leading away.

Larxene had lucked out, really. If she'd found this wreckage only minutes later, she was sure those footprints would have been wiped utterly clean. As it was, she recognized those ridiculously clown sized prints.

"I told you not to call me that, Larxene." Saix emphasized. Larxene rolled her glowing orange eyes. "And what do you mean? Who have you found? You failed to convert the Ice Queen to our side, if you fail to remember. All t took were a few sweet words from her… What was it again? Sister?"

Larxene did not need to be reminded. The Ice Queen might oppose them, for now, but Larxene was sure they'd convert her in the end. Love, friendship, sisterhood?

Larxene knew all too well that such things shatter and fade, breaking into nothing, as they should.

So, Larxene ignored the latter part of Saix's words, and instead giggled.

"Little Sora took the baiiiit. Little Sora came all alone. Little Sora brought us a nice little Gummi Ship, crashing it all over the mountain side! Isn't Little Sora wonderful!?"

Larxene clapped her hands together, mirth shining in her eyes.

Silence echoed on the other side of the line. Then, Larxene jumped, nearly flinging the phone away in shock as Saix barked a laugh.

Saix and laughing did not belong in the same sentence.

"You're right, 'Little Sora' is a wonder. Yes… Yes, this will be a wonderful opportunity to at last regain what is lost."

Larxene grinned.

"... You mean?"

"Our Thirteenth Brother shall join us soon."

Larxene tossed her head back and laughed.

Ah. What a wonderful, happy happy day.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sora and Jack continued to trail along the mountain. Sora personally was enjoying it. If traveling to other worlds had taught him anything, it was that sightseeing was the best.

At the rate they were going, they'd probably reach Arrendale pretty soon. Hell, they could see the place. One big thriving city among all the snow.

Arms crossed behind his head, a relaxed smile on his face, Sora turned towards his companion.

"Hey, Jack?"

Jack turned, looking towards Sora.

"Yes?"

"Do you know anything about the Rock Trolls that supposedly live here?" Sora asked.

Those little gnomes were literally Sora's goal, after all. Well, goal if they could deliver what Merlin said they could.

Memory magic.. The very idea made Sora's skin crawl. He really did not want to lose another year of his life, thank you very much. Still, though…

If this is what it took to save Roxas and Xion, then… Then, it was worth it. It would be worth every bit.

Jack's face scrunched in confusion.

"Rock Trolls? What are they?"

Ah. So Jack didn't know. Sora supposed that meant it would be up to him to explain, then.

"They're these small little rice crispy looking guys," Sora mimed what he thought was a good description of rocks died together by a toddler with his hands. Jack's expression did not agree. "Anyways, that isn't important." Sora waved off. "They can apparently manipulate people's memories. They can draw them out, seal it into stones and what not."

Jack suddenly came to a grinding halt. If Sora hadn't been paying attention, he'd of strolled right past the other. Pausing, Sora looked back.

"Er, Jack? You okay?"

Jack's face had gone entirely blank. Blank, as frozen as the icy tundra around them. The grip the Sprite had on his staff tightened, to the point Sora feared the wood would splinter apart.

"Hey, Jack?" Sora took a step.

Jack finally met his gaze. Had Sora been any other, he'd have flinched at the coldness in them. As it was, Sora had faced and dealt with worse.

_Riku-twisted-not-Riku-protect-Kairi_

"These… Memory manipulator. Why are you looking for them?" Jack demanded.

Sora's eyebrows arched at the tone. Well. It sounded like Jack had some history with the whole memory magic thing then, even if he had no idea what the Rock Trolls were.

Well, Sora supposed there'd be no harm in being honest. He saw no point in lying, so he decided to go with the truth.

"I… Lost a year. Memory magic." Sora explained. Jack flinched at that, face instantly going apologetic. "Which, honestly, I kinda don't mind cause apparently I was put under for it, but… Waking me up too a price. See, I couldn't wake up because my memories were somewhere else. With someone else. Someone important. To wake me… They…" Sora face twisted in pain, and he looked away.

Roxas… Roxas had been full of so much pain. So much anguish. It was practically brimming from him, boiling outwards. It had hurt. It had hurt so much.

Sora could still feel it, in the back of his head. In his heart, thrumming outwards.

Jack eyes had gone wide.

"They… Were put to sleep in your place." Jack guessed.

Sora shook his head. "Yeah. And no. He… Well, he's here." Sora lifted a hand, placing it across his own heart, the palm splaying across. "He's here, inside me. He's in my heart. We kinda fused."

Jack's expression went from sympathetic to downright bewildered. Sora sighed. Ah well. This is what he had gotten himself into by deciding to be honest. Might as well roll with it, then.

Sora motioned Jack to sit before proceeding to tell the other the details, not leaving a bit out.

* * *

Within the confines of Sora's heart, a single blue eye snapped open.


End file.
